The Cynical Girl And The Pesky Blonde Man
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: A ONE SHOT Request for STOP THE FASHION SYSTEM. Max is beginning to lust for his roomie. MAX/OC Possible rewrite depending on response and cure of writers block.


**THE CYNICAL GIRL AND THE PESKY BLONDE MAN**

**M**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Across the Universe** if I did Jude would never leave my room…get the picture? And the song "**The End**" Belongs to **The Beatles **naturally.

**SUMMARY:** Max/OC Max is slowly becoming infatuated with his newest roommate, and vise versa. But when Jude helps nudge the two in the right direction things get interesting.

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Vera Kahn is property of _Stop the Fashion System. _

**Sorry this took so long; between work and writer's block I didn't have time. I hope you like it though.**

**And wow this was THREE PAGES on my computer now it's barely one or two here...**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

_Oh yeah, all right  
Are you going to be in my dreams  
Tonight?_

_And in the end  
The love you take  
Is equal to the love you make_

It was a Wednesday, Vera hated Wednesdays no loathed them with a passion. On her list of things she hated it was near the top next to; War, unintelligent people who flaunt their stupidity and Gym teachers, those things were annoying as hell. Her alarm kept going off and just angered her more.

"And now a precision display of bad temper." She mumbled as she blindly threw her alarm clock. Throwing her alarm clock out the open door she woke with a start when she heard a scream. Apparently she hit someone in the head…_again_.

"Vera, you seemed to have thrown this at my sister's head. Tragic really…" Max said as he waltzed into the room to put the clock back on the nightstand.

"Well it should be known that nobody stands near my door in the mornings, especially on a Wednesday. It's a hazard to one's safety!" she said making Max smirk as he threw some Captain Crunch at her and waltzed right out the door again. Slowly and lazily she got out of bed and pulled on a random pair of jeans and stumbled out of her room. She noticed Sadie was sitting on the couch with JoJo talking about their next show, Lucy had a frozen bag of peas on her head (trying to make the swelling go down from the alarm clock), Max was eating his Captain Crunch, Prudence was watching Sadie while sitting upside down in the bean bag chair and finally Jude was sketching everyone else.

"We interrupt this program to annoy you and make things generally irritating!" Vera screamed as she jumped in Prudence's lap with a laugh making her squeal in terror.

"Give a girl some warning next time!" She said as she mockingly swung at Vera who rolled over onto her back laughing.

"Where is the fun in that dear Prudence? I'll tell you there isn't!" Prudence just grinned at her friend's comeback before going right back to watching Sadie.

"Easy there Tiger, one day you'll give poor Pru a heart attack…that would be far more tragic than a drive by alarm clocking!" Max said with a grin making Lucy glare at him.

"Where? Where? What? Ah. Me Tiger. You Jane!" Once again she was screaming Monty Python quotes making everyone laugh at her insanity.

"My father needed a waste basket." She whispered one more quote before standing and walking into the kitchen. She didn't notice Max's eyes follow her. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Jude pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Pour me a cup." She muttered before hopping up on the counter.

"So how is George?" Jude asked while handing her a cup, George was her comic strip character who was a cheese sphere.

"I have artist block. It's driving me fucking mad! Care to be my muse? I need a damn muse. I had a muse once, my cat Louie until he ran away. The little shit got hit by a bus, and you know come to think of it…the bus had a _Vote for LBJ_ sticker on it. I miss Louie…but like I said want to be my muse? Prudence wasn't a very good muse; she couldn't sit still and stared at me too hard, scared the hell out of me." She said rambling making Jude laugh.

"So that's why you hate LBJ! And of course I'll be your muse. But it will cost you. You have to buy me lunch." He said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She felt herself shiver, she always liked Jude. He was a very attractive man, an artist and from _England_.

"You drive a hard bargain; but I will agree to your request for the sake of George. Consider your self, lucky!" she said with a grin.

That night it was just Jude and Vera sitting on the couch staring at Jude's latest masterpiece. The two of them had splattered paints of just about every color threw in some hand prints and crazy designs. It took up a whole wall. Vera let out a sigh as she noticed that she had paint in her hair, a result of Jude throwing it at her after she left a neon orange hand print on his jeans. She grinned as she remembered how he let out a yelp when she smacked his butt with a paint covered hand; Though Jude got his own revenge.

"Good evening my little friends…what's this? A paint war? It seems that Team Jude took a casualty in the form of an ass cheek; and Team Vera lost her left brea—" before Max could even finish both Vera and Jude threw a paint brush at him.

"Oh it's on you two! Feel the wrath of MAX!" Vera and Jude looked at each other before falling into fits of laughter. In a matter of seconds a new paint war had begun. Max ran from behind Vera and tackled her making her land on two buckets of paint covering them both in red paint.

"MAX! VERA! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU TWO MADE!" Lucy screamed as she walked into the room. The two of them looked up in shock apparently Jude slipped away in the middle of the paint war to avoid the wrath of Lucy.

"Hey your presious boyfriend started it Lu. So don't get mad at just us!" Max said with a smirk. Lucy just rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Woah what happened in here? Is that an imprint of Max on my wall? And is that...you know I'm not even going to ask what happened here. But I ain't cleaning it." Sadie said with a grin as she pulled JoJo towards their room. Apparently everyone was home, Prudence stood above her two friends grinning.

"You know there is only one shower that isn't being used?" she said with a laugh as her friends looked at each other before pushing and shoving running to the last shower. Vera shoved Max into the wall and slammed the door shut locking it before throwing her paint covered clothes off and jumping in the shower.

"I WON! I GOT HERE FIR-" she let out a scream as Max fell through the window next to the sink. Quickly attempting to cover herself she screamed again.

"GET OUT! I'M NAKED YOU PERVERT!" she wailed which just made Max smirk.

"Really are you now? Well I'm covered in paint and I want it off before it dries. So move over Vera. He pulled the curtain open and stepped in. Vera pressed herself against the wall out of shock. As Max ignored her and attempted to get the paint out of his hair. She watched him brush his fingers through his blonde locks and let out a soft moan as his muscles flexed with the movements. Max looked down at her with a confused look before giving her a small smile.

"Like what you see Vera? You want me? 'Cause I'd want me too." Vera snorted at his ego before turning around to grab her shampoo it was strawberry scented. She had to grin when she heard Max stifle a moan of his own. As she was washing her hair Max grabbed her waist and pulled her close, her bare back against his firm chest. She gasped at the feeling of his erection on the small of her back, his hands slid down her arms to her hips and back up. Her spine was sending spasms of pleasure thought her body. Vera threw her head back onto Max's shoulder and let out a throaty moan as his fingers grasped her hips and pulled her even closer as he began to kiss her neck.

"M-MMAX…oh god…" she gasped desperate to find out what he was going to do next. Her stormy grey eyes widened as he slid his long slender fingers over her sensitive core making her gasp before quickly turning her around and pressing her against the wall. Before she could even blink he was inside of her thrusting hastily she met each one with her own. Vera began to feel her climax build up and grabbed Max's cheeks pulling him in for a kiss, her own slender fingers latched onto his unruly blonde locks holding him close. Her passionate scream met Max's ears as she climaxed with a grin he thrust even harder following her seconds later. Slowly he let her slide to the floor her feet touched the floor and he held her close.

"We should have paint wars more often if the surrenders are like this…" he whispered lustfully in her ear before kissing her nose. After they finished their showers the got out she pulled on a robe and he grabbed a towel as he took her hand.

"Now I believe that the rest of the negotiations must be established in my office…" Max said with a laugh as she playfully punched his arm.

"You're such a dork Carrigan." She said as she opened the door, only to squeak in embarrassment when she noticed everyone was standing outside the door smiling. Minus Lucy who was giving her brother a disgusted look.

"Oh look the United Nations!" Max said with a laugh before pulling Vera towards his room.

"Sorry but I must speak with Hungary on my own!" He grinned as Vera gave him a look.

"Something tells me we won't see them as often anymore…" Jude said with a knowing grin.

* * *

**There! I hope that is enough to satisfy you. I can always rewrite it. Once again sorry it took so long writers block and work are a leathal mixture! I swear this was nearly THREE PAGES but now it looks like a paragraph....D:**


End file.
